


Feet on the ground, Head in the Clouds

by Immerghensi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And action 1D fic, Ghosts, M/M, Modest Management (One Direction), Panther Spirit Guide, Spirit Animals, larry stylinson - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immerghensi/pseuds/Immerghensi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in the woods, a Battalion boy named Cloud Leopard was killed in battle. His honor and position as leader granted him entry into the Hall of Past Leaders.<br/>Now a guardian, Cloud returns to Earth to protect his master from the dangers of the public eye, the insane people, and from himself.<br/>"This'll be an easy one," He says. "This Ziam thing doesn't stand a chance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ripping Gust

**Author's Note:**

> This Must Be the Place, by the Talking Heads

_Home is where I want to be pick me up and turn me 'round. I feel numb, born with a weak heart. I guess I must be having fun~_

 

Cloud Leopard likes order and discipline.

He likes rules.

He likes knowing he's the smartest warrior in the room.

He does not like wussy people.

Nor does he like the creative chaos of the media world.

Nor does he like surprises.

Surprises are terrible. There are no defenses against it because everyone is nice here. It's an anomaly that Cloud has had a hard time coming to terms with. He hates regulars having birthday parties and he just hates parties in general. There’s too much work to be done to account for that lost time. Far too much.

Among the many things that he hates, he holds a special place in his heart for the warriors Shadow Hunter, Moving Mirage, and Fire Avalanche. He’s not allowed to say anything about Wind of Righteousness because she can…. well he’s not quite sure how the laws of physics allow her to stop time, but her memory wipe ability is a logical phenomenon. He would rather be sent to the Recycling Bin than forget everything. He loves thinking too much to justify that.

 _Bloodhound is just an idiot_ , he would think, just an idiot who was too friendly until the teetering point of _NOT_. That was when it was nice to have him as an ally. Otherwise he was harmless. Just a nice little dog who did as he was told and whom he could manipulate if his master called for it. Panther was another story. It wasn’t that she didn’t _like_ him, per say- she just didn’t _care_. Her master was running around all the time, getting into trouble, messing around with Heron’s master doing who knows what behind the closed doors that locked her out. Panther was a formidable opponent only if he let her be. Now Forest Leopard… there was a threat. She stood nearly six inches below him and Harpy was only about three feet long (as oppose to six foot long Insidia). Her speed was rivaled only by Gazelle and Cheetah, her strength was even with Panther’s. The only reason Forest hadn’t already killed Cloud was because he was nimble. Nimble and smart. He’d pulled a few tricks on her, but she was a fast learner, so he was constantly coming up with more traps and spells. That’s why she was a problem.

In any other situation, he would’ve been perfectly fine with it. He would have _applauded_ her if this was any other time. Cloud looked over at his master, who smiled back. _Clueless_ he thought. _Liam obviously has no idea what’s going on_. And THAT is why he is not allowed to be happy or be friends with Forest. This is war, dammit, and he refuses to lose. He’s not allowed.

Forest is sitting at another booth with her master and has her back to him. They’re sitting in some restaurant where the tables are at right angles so she can’t see anything but her master can see everything. _He’s a threat_ , Cloud thinks, _but I’m not allowed to harm him since it would displease my master_. If it were up to him, he’d rip that no good idiot into a hundred pieces, throw him into the street, and leave the animals to do what they please. _He better run_ , Cloud growls softly, raising his lip to say ‘no, you’re not allowed to stare at Master like you’re stalking him or like he has something of high monetary value posted on him, or like he’s a piece of food with a high concentration of sugar'. It’s been happening more recently, he’s noticed. That idiot will be gawking and he’ll turn animal and block his view. Forest knows this. She has to know. It’s her master, dammit, and she should be doing her end to prevent the catastrophe of Heron and Panther. Even though he’s dead that doesn’t mean the rules don’t apply. The rule of water--

“Explicitly states-- yes, yes, we know. Will you stop being a psycho?” Panther shoves him in the shoulder from her seat directly behind him, facing the opposite way. “Go away.” He turns around. “You’re creepin’ out your master, y’know that?” “What? Panther, I think-” She leans back into him. “I know, I know- just saying… it would creep mine out if he wasn’t so obsessed with his Honey.” Cloud pushes her back, and she doesn't bother him again. _Malik, you fool...._ Cloud shoots him another glare from his piercing blue eyes. _You have no idea who you're messing with_. 

Liam calls him to attention, and Cloud's forced to cease his malicious thoughts towards the bandmember. "He's a nice person, really. I don't see why you should hate him." Liam puts up a smile. Hesitant, but it's there. He can't tell what Cloud Leopard's thinking, but he trusts him anyway. It's something warriors have never learned. "Cloud? Can you hear me?" "Yes, Master." he sighs. "I do not think you know the threat of Forest Leopard's master. It is a terrible sight." "Come on, he's not that bad of a person! I know you're new but you can't just hold prejudice over others without a good cause." _I have a good cause_  Cloud thinks. He wants to rage all over the town and take down threats, but no- here he stands with a master too nice and too oblivious to see what's going on. He sees the good in most people. Cloud should be happy, but he finds it hard. It's something that never happens in Division 26."Of course, Master. I will try to contain myself. But I will not hesitate to take him down if he advances upon you. He shall know the wrath of Insidia!" and Liam just  _laughs_ at him. "Oh Cloud Leopard, you're so devoted to guardianship." Before he can express his confusion and anger, Panther grabs his shoulder. It's like she's trying to break his collarbone. "Shh... do you hear that?" He listens, but hears the chattering of- "Oh no." The room spins into a flurry of confusion and commands. He spins out of his chair and grabs his Masters arm. "Run." He growls. "There are people coming and at this rate, you have about five seconds to get out that back door. Heron! Where's the car go?" He calls. "Already set!" She's flying out the door with her master suspended by his elbows, recklessly urgent. Panther has turned full animal and she's running through the maze of tables in a beeline after her master. Forest is already gone, and Master is not far behind Bloodhound. And before he knows it, there's a storm of fans outside and he's booking it down the street followed by at least one member of modest management who can't see him. _This sucks_ he shakes his head.  _How did I end up here?_  

Cloud Leopard really does not like anyone, especially these four idiots. Especially the horde closing in on them. And Zayn Malik. He can’t say for sure how long it’ll be before he either explodes or becomes like Shadodw, Forest, and Blood, but he fears it'll come creeping up on him and he'll go insane. Maybe this wave of insanity has already hit him. Sure seems that way.


	2. The Shadow Hunter

_The less we say about it the better. Make it up as we go along. Feet on the ground, head in the clouds. It’s ok, I know nothing’s wrong. Nothing’s wrong~_

 

They managed to jump into the car at the last second, right before the driver sped off to make a confusing loop to complicate the path. Safety first, he supposes, and that’s ok. That doesn’t mean he’s ok with running along the freeway after the car. That is definitely a 'no bueno'.

He’s been leaning against a wall trying not to look flustered because that’s just how he is. As a leader he never let fear show. It was a helpful trait, but the near hundred tween (or whatever you call them) girl that had been giving chase…. that was something else. He’d gone through training with barbaric (and somewhat sadistic) Polar Bear, even been chased down by a legion of Taskmasters- he wasn’t ready for this. Cloud Leopard hates surprises, and this was like a party popper in the face while the lights were still out. Panther has been staring at him for twenty minutes, he supposes (or however long his master and the others have been getting yelled at by Modest Management).

“What?” he snaps. She blinks and locks eyes. “What are you looking at?”

“Just contemplating the state you’ll be in once the interviews start kicking up. You’ve got some sort of raging fire in you and I have absolutely no idea how that’ll work given the situation.”

Cloud stands up tall, leaning over Panther. “Are you suggesting that I cannot fulfill my duties?”  he asks incredulously.

“I am merely stating a concern.” She says, nearly monotone. It’s something she’s probably learned over the years. Sovereigns are the most even tempered. He envies this trait.

“You need not concern. I know my limits and I am well fitted for the task. I know what I'm doing and I intend to do it." He crossed his arms, still standing firm.

“Eagle put us all here to work together. I will not sit by while I have an opinion to voice!” All of a sudden she’s in his face, staring up with a snarl playing on her lips. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Louis run out; he’s probably going to drag Harry and Liam in the fray in an attempt to stop them from battling. Both believe in fighting as a last resort. Cloud has never thought about battle this way. Ever. _This needs to end_ he thinks, and turns demi animal.

“Damn the archetypes, I know what I’m doing!” he growls. She follows suit and holds out her right hand to the side.

"Scoundrel!" She says in a loud voice. "I will not stand for this!" At this point the room is misting up from the amount of energy they're both using to summon their demon weapons. In a blur of light, Charon materializes in her hand. A swirl of wind condenses to form Insidia, sticking up out of the ground. "Why must we fight, Ripping Gust?" Panther breaths. "Because we are opposing in thought, and it is customary to do so." Panther nods in agreement. "So be it!" She yells, and it's off to the races.

 

Cloud's noticed that Panther's moves are like words. She has set sequences that she switches through. The only hard part is her tempo. If recognizing the pattern was the only thing he had to worry about, he'd have killed her already. He backflips off the wall and she shoots him in the arm, numbing it.

"Come back here!" She yells through the metal grates. He sees Bloodhound enter the room, flabberghasted and mouth agape. It makes Cloud chuckle in the midst of this cumbersome trial; Blood's master Niall has been standing in the exact same manner since the battle started. _Oh irony, thou art a foolish beast..._ He sets off a chain of wind tunnel worms to buy him time. Panther is slicing through te last ones like they're cantaloupes just as his arm is starting to tingle from the afterburn and Heron decides that now would be a just dandy time to waltz in and stop time.

Like all sovereigns just _stop time._

"I demand to know what foolishness is going on!" she bellowed. Somehow this snapped Bloodhound and Niall into attention, and the others filed in. “Panther?” called Harry. “Cloud Leopard?” called Liam. They were outside of this awkward, slimy bubble where she had suspended time. “What’s going on?” They asked.

Well. This would surely be a long recall.

“Nothing. Just a misunderstanding.” cut in Panther. She shifted back to human.

“Yes. Nothing to fear. Just exercising our powers.” He countered. Each master pulled his warrior into a separate room.

“Cloud, you know how I feel about you fighting.” Master said. It was almost a parental tone. _Master_   Cloud repeated, sarcastic. _What does he know about being my master?_ “I understand. Though I must say I have restrained myself from harming Forest Leopard’s master at your request.” He forced it out through the sharp edges of his fangs. He's never stood down before. He's never had to. “Cloud!” Liam barks. "Apologies, Master.” he bows in respect. Liam is authority; he has no choice but to accept. Zayn knocks gently on the door, calling them both back. Cloud could just _see it_ on his master’s face. That look of…. he didn’t have a word for it. He’d never bothered finding a word for it. It was that look when a warrior first gets his or her title. It’s something like pride. _Oh, I was sure Polar Bear gave me a word for this…._ he mentally scorned himself for forgetting. Zayn left and Master looked back at Cloud. “Zayn said the coast is clear and we just have to keep you and Panther away from each other. He said we can spend the night in his room while we sort out what to do next.”

Oh.

_Oh._

Cloud followed obediently to the enemy’s room and tried to make himself comfortable. _And into the valley of death rode the members of Division 31..._ Forest Leopard is seated in the opposite corner, keeping an eye on him in an inconspicuous way (he’d only noticed because he was high strung). Master climbed into his bed and a film started. Neither warrior bothers to watch; they're too busy planning escapes and battle sequences. He refuses to let Master be overtaken by this _harlequin_. This _outrageous casanova_.

 _This is ridiculous…_  Cloud growls to himself. _This is absolute adoration, and there is nothing I can do about it..._


	3. The Moving Mirage

_I know that I've got plenty of time. And I know that you've got light in your eyes. You're standing here beside me, "I love the passing of time." Never for money, always for love. Cover up and say good night~_

He made the mistake of not nulling himself to sleep because it tends to be a hinderance the next day and he likes to stay alert. That wasn't the best idea for tonight. Forest is curled up in a corner, asleep in a sitting position that will stretch her body in an uncomfortable way come morning. Bloodhound is snoring so loudly that Cloud us can hear it through to walls. Heron is with her master, and Panther.... He's not sure he wants her to be awake at a time when he's out like the time he was hit in the head with a steel drum. He's leaning towards staying awake whether he likes it or not.

That wasn't smart. Nope. He could've ignored Bloodhound and zoned in on the sound of the waves, maybe, and tranced himself into a deep sleep. The sound of the ocean reminded him of the induction ceremony, and how the sunset looked from the water. _Those were the days_ , He thought. Unlike most cat-named warriors, Cloud enjoys bathing in the rivers. He likes splashing around. He once tried to push Panther into the rooftop pool in the last hotel, but she grabbed hold of him and launched off of his falling body to the other side, shaking like a first-time mentee in a free for all. That was one of her few weaknesses. She knows, though, that he dislikes high places- she suspended him above a bridge in return for trying to make her swim.  
But that sloshing! Cloud normally would’ve been fine if there was water around. But there’s none, as far as he can see, and that’s concerning. He hates being concerned.  _Something isn’t right_. He turns animal and slinks to the other side where it appears Malik is trying to eat his master's face like a cannibal. He's about to summon Insidia an behead the sucker, but this moan comes from one of them and it occurs to Cloud that------

 _Oh shit_.

  
He races back to the corner and blasts himself in the face. The next day, Liam doesn’t mention the mysterious boom. Cloud Leopard suspects his masters knows that he knows.   
\---  
“Hold up- you’re coming to me why?” Panther is doing upside down sit ups on the balcony over the parking lot, pausing between each one to speak.  
“You have dealt with similar problems, have you not? I need to know what to do.”  
“It has to come from you- you’re his guardian. I can only do that kind of stuff for my master and he’s set. He’s a different case from yours. And so was Master Tom.” She flipped up and landed inside.  
“I will only upset him. He does not believe in the rule of water, and I cannot accept that.”

Panther stares blankly, eyebrows revealing her concern. "Well I'm not going to help him get with that rude boy. He knows not of the consequences his actions may bring!" Cloud growls and the edges of his spined back sails begin to show through his shirt. "Then I cannot help you. I am sorry, but this is your battle, not mine." she sways back inside, and Cloud uses all his self-control to stop himself from tearing up the building. 

\------

Someone had the bright idea to leak that Zayn and Liam are just a bit too buddy-buddy to be just friends. Zayn hasn't talked to Liam since, and Cloud has never been the consoling type, so all he can do is rub circles of various sizes in accordance to his facial pattern on Liam's head to settle him down. It hurts Cloud that his master is hurting. He wants to drag Zayn in because as much as Cloud dislikes he boy (he shouldn't call him that. Zayn's older than him,) he knows that it would mean everything to his master and he'd feel better much quicker. He runs into Forest while searching the far end of the base. She refuses his offer to have them meet for the sake of Modest management, which would most definitely try to lock them in their respective quarters should they find they're together. Four returns to rub more circles into his scalp. Modest thinks that this is a good idea to call in and yell at Liam and Zayn in a glass room while Forest and Cloud are raging outside. They're informed later that Danielle (and Hummingbird) have been summoned for a double date with Louis and Heron. _I will destroy those blundering fools. They understand nothing about the cycle of water, and even I know that this is not right_

 


	4. The Fire Avalanche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the references to Ziall. It'll be ok within 2 chapters! I promise!

 

_Home is where I want to be, but I guess I'm already there. I come home- she lifted up her wings. I guess that this must be the place~_

He was about 3/8th of an inch away from slamming Zayn Malik over the head for what happened last night. Redbreast is a wonderful warrior. He doesn't particularly like her, per say; he respects her immensely. Danielle and Redbreast were well paired, and Cloud is grateful that the proper teams were made. It doesn't stop him from almost getting the masters thrown out, but still- it could've been worse. After the ploy date, Liam went to have a panic session and locked Cloud outside the bedroom, leaving him unable to prevent the terrible deeds done on the bed that moonrise. (There was a good reason it was called the Big Terrible.) He said nothing of it to his master, as it was, still, a sore subject. Cloud's getting increasingly angrier to the point where Bloodhound's idiocracy and Panther's I-totally-called-it grin don't even phase him. He was a monomaniac and didn't give a Kupiter about anything else. Now he's a manic-panic nutcase. The other four warriors and five masters have definitely wreaked havoc upon his sanity.

Forest was put into a more severe degree of bodylock as the night progressed. There was a positive correlation between the severity of Forest's immobility and the increased volume (and frequency) of his master's groans. He found that at 300 to 400 Hertz range his legs began to numb and his own slow bodylock began. The peak volume was a muffled scream reaching roughly 650 Hertz. It was enough to send any dog over the edge; Bloodhound had to leave the house to clear his head. Once that peak volume was reached, a large explosion occurred in front of each frozen warrior's face. It exploded before they could realize what happened. A split second of energy. There was no more sound on that side of the house for the rest of the night. However, the house wasn't _completely_ silent......

\-------

Niall and Bloodhound are the only ones who appear clueless. The four paired off warriors have black stains on their noses from the tiny explosions following the bodylock. Harry is having difficult putting weight on his heels. Liam is shifting in his seat more often than usual. Forest is staring down Cloud like he just cut down a tree in the tree highway. We have to do something about this, he growls softly while turning human. He flicks his eyes at Forest, who gets off her stool and goes to the farthest room. Cloud follows because he knows that she knows. It's a specialty within the Walker clan.

"What?" She stares at him with a challenging edge, an attitude not enough to send him to the deep end of the marsh but if she sasses him he might drag her along for the dive.

"We have to something about our masters. It is a public disgrace."

"Hmmmmm."

"Do you not agree?

"But our masters our happy. As it stands, my master is quite pleased with the outcome of last night’s endeavor. It’s unconventional, yes… and I believe your master seems to be following the path of Heron and Panther..."

"And that is why I request your assistance!" Clouds eyes widen; angry, cold. "I need you to convince your master to live and let live, meaning to stay away from my master! For the sake of the whole operation, we must stop this."

"I see your logic. We will talk about this later." Forest jumps through a decorative cutout and back to her master. Liam glances over and Cloud, smiling. _Definitely needs to stop this..._

\---------

He's sitting in a window sill, waiting for Forest Leopard. They've got about 4 hours before night falls and the Big Terrible comes out to play. All the other masters/warrior pairs are out recording (or something like that- Cloud has had his head in space) today, and Master and Zayn will go tomorrow. “Dammit!” Cloud Leopard snarls. It’s a rule of water recipe for disaster. “Calm yourself! You’re worse than the Treacherous Path…” Forest Leopard gracefully bounds in. “Tell me, Ripping Gust- what does your grand scheme entail?” “It is purely psychological, Fire Avalanche. I believe we must convince our masters that their apparent attraction is not real. Mount the suspicions between each member to begin with. Then we must separate them in order to prevent conspiracy. They cannot know what the other knows, or else the mission will end in failure.” She nods slowly. “Yes…. that does sound reasonable…. We must commence immediately if we are to prevent the Big Terrible. Come, Cloud!” She flips off a wall and bends around the corner into the hall. The sound of low moans radiate from Zayn’s room. Forest picks up speed, bouncing off the walls and attaching herself to the door. The moans are getting louder, and at this rate there will be no hope of preventing the Big Terrible  and that is just not an option. “Master!” Cloud knocks on the door as a warning. “Master, where art thou? I--” The door behind him opens, revealing a weary Master Payne. “What, Cloud? Please be a little quieter.” This is bad. This is very, very bad. Forest Leopard understands this, her eyes wide. Cloud Leopard is going pale in understanding that Liam is not one of the parties making strange noises in the bedroom with the person he should be with, if he were and at last resort, but there shouldn't even be anyone left in the house and this is why Cloud Leopard hates surprises of all kinds and not just the wierd nice ones from the mysterious guy and the pale idiot and HOLY POLAR BEAR footsteps footsteps footsteps _FOOTSTEPS_. “Take ‘em down!” yells Forest. She scurries down to add resistance to the door, buying Cloud time. He turns instantly as soon as it's safe, tackles his master back into his room, and slams the door with his tail. “Cloud Leopard! What are you doing? What just happened?!” “Master,” he breathes, placing his ear against the door, “for both of our sakes, I hope you do not find out.”

\-----------

Bloodhound never saw it coming. They're all in the den trying their hardest not to have a panic attack. He's battling his mind over control of his body, and he suspects his brain might win out. _How the hell did I get wrapped up in this godawful mess?_ This had to be the most embarrassing experience out of all his time both alive and dead. How could he be so careless? “Hey!” Cloud Leopard smacks him over the head. “Get your brain back here, yeah? We’ve got serious work to do. My Master knows something is up and I cannot prevent TWO fandoms forever. And just wait until the media get a hold of this. They always look for something, and now they'll have it!” "We have to enhance the counter attack." says Forest Leopard. “Yeah, yeah you’re right….” Blood swallows and looks up, determined. “Yeah. We’ve got to stop the sea of fandom peril from expanding into Ziall.”

**Author's Note:**

> Got something you wanna add? Leave me a message!


End file.
